prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC44
is the 44th of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 385th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The girls grow curious as the Holiday approaches and they wonder why the Melody of Sorrow hasn't been sung yet. Until they realize Noise's plan to strike during the biggest day of the year when Otokichi prepares for a special concert. '' Summary During Christmas, everyone is preparing their presents. Maria pays her family a visit but Hibiki struggles to remain happy. As her parents prepare for Christmas dinner, Hibiki sadly leaves to visit Kanade- who she sees feels the same way. Depressed, they observe their no longer working Modules before wondering why Noise hasn't struck yet. The girls head to Otokichi's and ask if they can return them to normal. Instead of lingering on it, he brings up the fact he was able to fix the Piano Organ, surprising them. Within the healing chest, Crescendo Tone points out that the holy music from it can defeat any evil that comes their way. Suddenly, to their surprise they find all of their friends have shown up, along with Souta. They reveal their plans to help the girls with their concert, exciting them and lifting their spirits as they prepare to leave. The next day Hibiki and the others have changed into Christmas attire. Everyone is selling various items, like candies, and Ellen sells Cocoa. However, Ako isn't feeling well due to worrying over the Melody of Sorrow so the girls decide to pay her a visit. As Hibiki's parents prepare to play they suddenly hear a voice and recognize it as Falsetto. He steals the book and prepares to sing the Melody of Sorrow, causing everyone to feel saddened as Noise's eyes begin to shine and various things in Otokichi's place starts to explode. Falsetto sings while Noise started collecting the energy. Otokichi worriedly watches this as Noise changes into his complete form, sending everyone running out of fear. But to their surprise, the people begin to change into stones; causing Hibiki much anger after she witnesses one of the couples as her parents. Noise then turns his attention to Otokichi and prepares to kill him with a burst of red energy and launches it at Ako. Otokichi quickly throws her aside to take the hit himself, and Ako angrily turns to Falsetto. Falsetto threw the Legendary Score and Noise e made that into a Negatone. With the girls unable to transform, Otokichi tries to protect them and Hibiki, angry and saddened stops to observe the Negatone before remarking that it is in pain. To their shock the girls watch as it starts to cry, and in their attempts at cheering it up, with Ellen claiming that it has several nice words within it, their G-Clefs return and allow them to transform. They destroy the Negatone by using Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. Everything returns to normal- but unfortunately the humans remain in their stone imprisonment. Otokichi reveals his plans for them to travel to Minor Land and he plays music to summon a rainbow stairway for them to use. Angered and restored, Pretty Cure set off to save everyone. Major Events *Falsetto finally sings the Melody of Sorrow during Kanon Town's Christmas concert *Noise absorbs the Earth's sorrow and all the notes within the Legendary Score to transform to his true form *Noise turns everyone on Earth to stone except the Suite Cures, Otokichi and Hummy and the Fairy Tones, who are protected by the pipe organ *Noise turns the Legendary Score into the final Negatone of the season *The Cures appeal to the Legendary Score, creating a new page with new G-clefs to transform before defeating it *The Suite Cures and Otokichi head to Major Land to stop its destruction Trivia *"DoReRaDo" refers to the four Fairy Tones used to transform the Suite Cures: Dory, Rery, Lary & Dodori Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Noise *Negatone Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Minamino Souta *Higashiyama Seika *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Minamino Misora *Minamino Sousuke Trivia * All of Hibiki and Kanade's classmates are wearing their school uniforms even though there had been no school on that day, which seems to be an error. Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes